


Osculum Dare

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Emma Woodhouse and Alex Knightley, told through a series of five kisses. A look into the lives of two people and how they go from childhood friends to life long partners. Some angst, some fluff, some in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely my own interpretation, and I have some weird headcanons. This is my interpretation of the world Pemberly Digital has created, based on my knowledge of the characters in the novel. If you disagree with me, that's fine, but don't expect to enjoy this story. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, this is slightly inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)", so there may be some parallels. (Side note, is that song not the most fitting song ever for Knighthouse?) 
> 
> For this first chapter my headcanons are:   
> Knightley is four years older than Emma, two years older than John, and one year older than Izzy.  
> Izzy is three years older than Emma, one year older than John, and one year younger than Alex.   
> John is two years older than Emma, one year younger than Izzy, and two years younger than Alex.   
> Emma is four years younger than Alex, three years younger than Izzy, and two years younger than John. 
> 
> I know the vibes on the show make it seem like Izzy could be older than Knightley, but she isn't in the book, so I stuck to that. I did make John younger than Izzy, which doesn't hold true to the book, but I didn't want Alex to be any older than four years and I wanted Izzy to be as old as possible. 
> 
> I also think that when they were kids John and Izzy spent a lot of time mediating their siblings. Also, Mr. Woodhouse had a really large backyard, so they played there. 
> 
> Emma's and Izzy's mom passed away when Emma was eight and Izzy was eleven. I think that Emma remembering her mother gives more layers to her character. And, in this first chapter, she is still alive. 
> 
> Alex's and John's parents divorced when Alex was fourteen and John was eleven. They lived with their mother, because they're dad was a dick. Mr. Woodhouse hired their mother for the good of the boys. When Alex was twenty one and John was eighteen, their mother died in a car wreck. This one isn't super relevant to much of anything, except that their parents are still alive in this chapter, and when I get to the time when that's not the case, it's been so long that it's not really mentioned. 
> 
> Also, some of the things the kids say are things real kids at the summer camp where I work have said.

Alex Knightley first saw Emma Woodhouse through a car window. He was eight years old. It was a hot, sticky afternoon in August, and he was on his way to his new home. Alex's father had gotten a job at Highbury, and uprooted the whole family. Alex had spent the drive with his nose pressed up against the glass watching towns and cities move past. When the Knightleys finally arrived at their new home, Alex saw two little girls playing across the street. It was only as Alex and John stepped out of their parents' station wagon into the California heat, that the girls looked up. The Woodhouse girls hadn't had any kids live so close to them before. The younger girl, Emma, wrinkled her nose at the two boys, but her sister smiled at them. It was Izzy's wide, bright smile that assured the brothers that they had new friends.  
  
    Emma Woodhouse doesn't remember the first time she saw Alex Knightley. She was only four that hot August afternoon. The Knightley boys are a force in even her earliest memories. Emma, Alex, Izzy, and John were inseparable until Alex turned thirteen, and was "too old for that kid stuff". There were tree houses and pillow forts, make believe pirate ships (Emma was always Captain, despite John's complaints) and long afternoons spent in Mr. Woodhouse's backyard. Even back then, Emma and Alex bickered. Emma was always making things up as she went along--particularly the rules to their made up games-- and Alex thought everything should be planned out, and that Emma was cheating. Alex also thought some of Emma's ideas for games were silly, like playing House. "Emma," Alex groaned, "Playing House is boring! Can't we play Pirates instead?" John nodded along.  
  
    “We always play Pirates! I’m sick of it, Alex Knightley! I need excitement in my life!” The six year old yelled. Even then, she was over dramatic. Izzy and John knew where this was going. Alex and Emma were seconds away from hitting each other, and then no one would get to play anything. That was how it went. Emma and Alex fought, someone got hurt, and playtime was over.  
  
    “Guys! What if we play somethin’ else?” Izzy asked earnestly. Emma paused her tirade, and Alex nodded.  
  
    “As long as Emma doesn’t pick it.” Alex sneered. Emma humphed in response.  
  
    “How about we play Dares?” John piped up for the first time, and Izzy, desperate to get Alex and Emma to make up, jumped on the idea.  
  
    “Yeah! Let’s play Dares!” Emma and Alex nodded reluctantly, and Izzy continued, “Okay, Emma, I dare you to say something nice about Alex.”  
  
    “Izzy! Do I have to?” Emma groaned. Alex’s face lit up.  
  
    “It’s a dare!” Izzy replied, indignant.  
  
    “Okaayyy, well I guess Alex isn’t totally stupid.” Emma smirked when Alex’s face scrunched up. “Do I get to dare Alex now?” Emma asked. Izzy nodded. “Okay, Alex, I dare you to say something nice about me!”  
  
    “No way! You called me stupid!”  
  
    “Did not!”  
    “Did too!”  
    “Did not!”  
    “Did t—”  
  
    “Alex! Just say something nice about her!” John interrupted.  
  
    “Fine! Emma is good at playing video games.” Emma’s eyes widened. Alex shouldn’t have been so nice to her.  
  
    “I-I’m sorry, Alex. You’re not stupid.”  
  
    “Aw, it’s alright. You were right, we do play Pirates a lot.” There was a pause before Alex continued, “I guess it’s my turn. John, I dare you to lick the ground."

"Seriously?! Ugh." But he licked the ground where he stood anyway.

"Izzy, I dare you to spin in a circle until you fall." Dare three.

"Alex, I dare you to eat grass." Dare four.

"Emma, I dare you to roll around in the dirt." Dare five.

"Alex, I dare you to _kiss_ me." Dare. Six.

"I have to _kiss_ you?! Ewww! Gross!" Emma probably wouldn't have pursued it, but for making Alex uncomfortable, and within minutes she had him pinned down--with John's help, of course. Anything to see his older brother suffer--and she was lowering her lips towards his face. He struggled against her and John, pleading for her to stop. She didn't though, and soon her lips landed, but they missed the mark a bit. Instead of his lips, she caught his nose. She blamed all his squirming. She let him up and he sprinted into the house, rubbing ferociously at his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"You better run, Alex Knightley!" Emma laughed, speeding right after him. She'd kiss him on the lips to get him back for rolling in the dirt if it was the last thing she did. She never got the chance, though. It was lunch time. 

 

They were just kids then, completely incapable of knowing what was coming.

Maybe if they had, things would've been different.

 


	2. Rebellion Isn't Her Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma breaks the rules, Alex cleans up, and everyone goes home slightly unsure of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 20, Emma is 16. This takes place during his winter break. Izzy is studying for finals. Emma does loose her virginity to Zach Williams. (To me, Emma as a teenager seems the type to view virginity as a social precedent and sex as something purely physical, but that's just me.) Zach Williams is my O.C. Oh, and Montgomery Preparatory Academy (referenced here as Montgomery Prep, and referred to by its students as "Monty") is also from my mind. Alex, Izzy, John, and Emma all attended. They were legends.

    Alex couldn’t remember a time when he’d been angrier. Sure, Emma had a tendency to get under his skin, but that was mild irritation compared to the rage that was vibrating through every cell in his body at that moment. How dare she lie to him? How dare she lie to her father? The worst part was knowing that underneath all that rage, he was worried. He was worried about the douchenozzles she’d be hanging out with at this party, about the alcohol and the possibility of drugs. Emma could get herself into serious trouble. Sneaking out and partying were not like Emma. At least, that’s what he thought until recently. She’d fallen in with the bad eggs of Montgomery Prep, seduced by the danger and charm of their ring leader, Zach Williams. Alex had come home for Thanksgiving to see an Emma Woodhouse with turquoise streaks in her hair and a fake nose piercing she refused to admit was fake. He thought it innocuous enough— although he didn’t let her in on that little secret; he gave her a scolding like nothing she’d ever seen— but when she asked him to forge her father’s signature so she could get a tattoo over winter break, he knew things had gotten out of hand. He had a long talk with Mr. Woodhouse, and laid down the rules. Emma wasn’t allowed to see Zach Williams anymore— which of course made him all the more desirable, Alex soon realized— and her curfew was amended from 2 AM to 11 PM, much more sensible for a sixteen year old.  
  
    That night, Emma was supposed to be at home with Izzy, studying. Mr. Woodhouse had an important business meeting, and he’d left Alex in charge of the sisters. Izzy assured Alex that she could watch Emma if he wanted to go out, or at least stay at his own house. A few hours later when Alex got bored and decided to trudge across the street to see Izzy and Emma, he found that Emma had sneaked out right under Izzy’s nose. Izzy was so busy studying in her room that she hadn’t even noticed Emma was gone until Alex got there. Alex immediately hopped in his car and gunned it to the house party Emma wanted to attend. The house was shaking with rock music and littered with red solo cups when he arrived. Images flashed in Alex’s mind of Emma taking a drink from some sleaze, not realizing the consequences, of Emma waking up in an unfamiliar bedroom, terrified and alone. Why would she do this? What was so special about this party that she just had to make an appearance? Alex weaved through the throngs of drunk teenagers and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears. Where was she? He saw Zach Williams, and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
    “Where’s Emma?” Alex demanded coldly. Zach shrugged and pointed to a group sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle. Was that strawberry wine? Did they drink it? Did _Emma_ drink it? Alex released Zach Williams and made his way to the group. He put his converse clad foot down on the neck of the bottle, stopping it’s revolution. “Party’s over,” He said, looking straight at Emma, who looked up at him horrified. He was afraid she’d fight him, but she simply got up sheepishly. They walked silently back to Alex’s car, Emma with her eyes to the ground the whole time. It wasn’t until they were moving that Alex composed himself enough to speak. “What were you thinking?! You lied! You sneaked out! You better not have had anything to drink! You could’ve gotten yourself hurt!” Emma nodded, and it was then that Alex realized she was crying. Emma didn’t cry. “Emma…Are you okay?” He asked softly.  
  
    “No, Alex,” She sniffed, “Zach cheated on me.” Alex sighed.  
  
    “What happened?”  
  
    “I walked into the party and saw him with some bimbo’s tongue down his throat.” Emma let out a sob, and Alex felt his anger fading. “He said he didn’t think we were exclusive. How could he not think that?”

  
    “Emma, look, you knew he was bad news right from the start, didn’t you? I mean, look at what he made you do. You dyed your hair, you got a fake piercing, you almost got a tattoo, and now this party.” Alex tried to focus on the road, but he kept turning back to watch Emma’s face.  
  
    “It wasn’t all for him. The hair and the nose ring were to fit in with the group. The tattoo…That was…I mean…” Emma shook her head, “It was stupid.”  
  
    “You don’t say.” Alex smirked.  
  
    “Look, Alex. I’m sorry I sneaked out. It was wrong, and I feel awful. My dad is going to kill me.” Emma had stopped crying, but Alex could hear the tremors in her voice. Alex bit his lip.  
  
    “No, he’s not. He’s not going to find out. This stays between you, me, and Izzy. I know I probably shouldn’t let you off so easily, but that douche bag seems to have punished you enough.” The truth was, as angry as Alex had been, now he was more concerned with making Emma feel better. He wasn't sure when it had started, but lately he couldn’t stand to see Emma hurt. Emma smiled weakly, and Alex could see that she’d be okay.  
  
    “Thanks, Alex.” She leaned over the console and pecked him on the cheek. Alex’s eyes widened. They were close friends, but she’d never done that before. Emma laughed.  
  
    “I spun the bottle, and it landed on you,” Emma supplied, shrugging. Alex laughed.  
  
    “Well, technically, I cheated.” Alex pointed out. Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
    “Well, technically, I don’t care,” She retorted.  
  
    Izzy agreed to keep the secret, because she knew she’d be blamed for letting her sneak out in the first place, and Mr. Woodhouse never found out why his daughter suddenly stopped her rebellious streak. 


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Emma make an agreement of sorts.

         Slow jazz filled the nearly empty ballroom, and the whole place seemed to sway to the tune of the old records. John had insisted that they be played. He’d rather hear Old Blue Eyes singing _Fly Me To The Moon_ than some over priced knockoff band. Emma thought her sister deserved live music, but Alex had to agree with John, and if anyone could convince Emma Woodhouse to change her mind, it was Alex Knightley. Emma may have been the wedding planner, but she wouldn’t have done such a good job without Alex’s support. It was Alex who ran around picking up fabric swatches for the table cloths—something he didn’t fully understand. Were they not all just white?— bakery samples for the cake, and, of course, enough coffee to keep Emma going through all the long nights. It was Alex who pacified John’s frugality, allowing his bride to be to have the wedding of her dreams. It was Alex who was still there, hours after Izzy and John—and all the guests— had left, cleaning up the venue with Emma. Despite all that Alex had done over the past couple of months, he couldn’t deny that Emma had been a human energizer bunny. She was still laughing, teasing him about his dancing—that was entirely her fault. She’d practically forced him onto the dance floor.— but he could see that she was dead on her feet.

            They were almost done. They were only a few more gifts to be packed into Alex’s car and taken the John Knightleys’ apartment, the records and the record player, and the bottle of champagne Alex and Emma had been passing back and forth while they cleaned up. Alex could see that Emma was a more than a little tipsy. She tripped a little taking a dinner set to the car. He could also see it wasn’t the alcohol; between the two of them, they'd barely drank what would amount to a glass and a half. Emma was exhausted. Her eyelids slipped shut every couple of minutes, only to snap open after a few seconds. “You know, Emma, I can finish up here,” he offered, “if you want to go home.” Emma laughed.

            “What, and walk home?” Emma asked sarcastically, placing a box of glass crystal champagne glasses in the back of Alex’s Subaru.

             “Why don’t you have your car?” Alex tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy.

            “I came in the limo with Izzy and Dad. John was supposed to tell you: you’re my ride.” They turned to walk back into the ball room to retrieve the record player and records.

            “I guess John was too busy getting married to mention it.” Alex turned off the record player and began carrying it to the car, Emma dragging behind him, carrying the cardboard box full of records. He could see all the signs of an Emma Woodhouse crash was coming. It happened every time she overworked herself. It would start with yawning, which would progress into eye rubbing, which would lead to missteps, all of which culminated in her passing out wherever she stood. She rubbed her eyes and watched him put the vase in it’s designated spot in the car.

            “Are you as tired as I am right now?” Emma asked, sliding into the passenger seat of Alex’s car. She let herself sink down into the soft leather, but she kept her eyes open.

            “You and I both know that you planned this entire wedding, Emma,” Alex argued pedantically, “I am nowhere near as exhausted as you are.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

            “I did a good job, though, right?” Emma asked eagerly. She was fishing and Alex knew that, but he decided to humor her for once.

            “It was a wonderful ceremony,” he acquiesced, “But I’m not entirely convinced about the whole matchmaking thing.” Emma frowned.

            “C’mon, it’s a good idea for a business and you know it,” Emma snapped, “Besides, it’s not like you’re doing anything with your degree, _Mr. Knightley_.” Emma wasn’t wrong about that. Alex hadn’t yet started that business he’d been talking about since college. Now, he was a year out of business school and all those goals and aspirations seemed more like wishes and dreams. 

            “Why should I go into business with you, _Ms. Woodhouse_?” Alex argued, never one to give up a fight, “You have no business credentials whatsoever.” Emma stomped her feet on the floor of the car, and Alex almost laughed. Once a spoiled brat, always a spoiled brat.

            “I _will_ , though. Sort of.”

            “Please? Marketing?” Alex scoffed.

            “Okay, well, you can take care of the business end of things, and I can do the match making, and the party planning, and that sort of thing. It’s a win-win, right?” Alex knew that Emma was being genuine, but it still sort of irritated him that she thought that all he cared about were the numbers. He was more interesting than that, or at least, he thought so. Of course, even in the dark he knew Emma was using her puppy dog eyes against him, and she was right, his degree was just sitting there. _Damn it_ , he thought, _I’m going to regret this someday._

            “Alright, fine,” Alex sighed, “We’ll be business partners.” Emma squeaked in delight, as if there was ever any doubt. Of course Alex would bend to her whims. Someone had to watch over her in this venture, anyhow, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be her father. The conversation died down as Emma started to lose her will to stay awake. By the time Alex pulled into Emma’s driveway, she was all but unconscious. “Emma,” he whispered, “Emma, wake up.” Emma groaned in response, but her eyes opened. Alex hoped out of his car and jogged around to help her out. She leaned on him as they walked up to her apartment. He led her down the hall to her bedroom, where he turned away to let her change into pajamas. She flopped onto her bed, and was out almost immediately. Alex pulled the covers over her body and sighed. She really did work too hard sometimes. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

            “Goodnight, _Partner."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Emma are...interrupted. Shameless cuteness and fluff. I regret nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end because I don't want to spoil things.

“Mmm, good morning,” Emma murmured into Alex’s chest, as the early morning light flooded her bedroom. He smiled at her with his eyes closed.

“Good morning,” he whispered back. Emma almost giggled. She was waking up next to _Alex **freaking** Knightley. _ Snarky Knightley. Boring Business Guy. Her partner. Her best friend. It should’ve felt weird, but instead it just felt right.

“Breakfast?” In her head she listed off the breakfast she knew he would like: two eggs over medium, wheat toast, orange juice with extra pulp, and French Roast coffee, black. A simple, practical meal for a simple, practical man.

“What if we slept in?” His eyes finally open, glinting in the early morning light.

“Who are you and what have you done with Alex ‘up at 6 AM every day’ Knightley?” He leaned forward to peck her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, anything but her mouth.

“Well,” he spoke between kisses, “I thought this would be more fun than getting out of bed.” Emma’s faced flashed with heat.

“Holy Oprah,” she mumbled into her pillow as his lips traced down her face to her neck. Alex pulled back and looked her in the eye, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

 “You’re so beautiful.”

“Oh, so you just want me for my looks, is that it?”

“You know it’s not.”

“I know. It’s also my wit.”

“And your intelligence and your strength and your heart and your passion and your empathy and your laugh.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“You bring it out in me,” he laughed, “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, too, Alex,” she sighed, “God, I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

“Well, it sure took you long enough to realize.”

“Hey, I didn’t see you making any moves.”

“Are you kidding me? I dare you to re-watch all the footage of us together and tell me that you don’t see it, Miss I-Can-Spot-Someone-In-Love.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Alex countered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Emma grinned and moved to pull him to a kiss, when Alex’s phone vibrated. He threw his hand back and grabbed it off the night stand.

“Hello?”

“Alex? What are you doing answering Emma’s phone at,” a pause, “8 AM on a Saturday?” Fuck. Not his phone.  

“Annie?” Alex’s voice went up an octave, “What are you doing calling Emma at this time of day?” Emma’s eyes widened. They had only been together for two days, and they’d been enjoying their new relationship too much to figure out how to tell their friends. Annie was going to freak.

“I’m calling because I want to see if she’s free to get together today. Because she’s my friend,” Annie paused, “And, _Mister_ Knightley, I am not the one who has been gone for the past month.”

“Right, uh, well, uh,” Alex was really not very good at improvising, and Emma knew it. Before he could finish stuttering through his sentence, Emma grabbed the phone from him.

“Look, Annie, Alex came back on Thursday, and I meant to call you and talk to you, but I’ve been…Can you come over for breakfast or coffee or something? I really don’t want to do this over the phone.”

“Okay, Emma. I’ll be over in an hour.”

“Great, see you then.” Emma sighed with relief as she set the phone down, and then turned back to Alex. “Now, where were we?”

“Right about here,” he said, pointing to her lips.

“Of course,” she nodded, pulling him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am so sorry this took so long. My initial plan for this chapter was to make it Christmas related and I thought "I'll just wait until it's actually Christmas to write it" and then my lap top got all messed up over Christmas and by the time I got it back I knew I had to work out something different.
> 
> Second, I am sorry it is so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Third, if you would like to see what happens when Annie and Ryan come over for breakfast, let me know, and I'll write it up. (And maybe a few other reactions to Emma and Alex being together.)


End file.
